Yin and Yang
by Bollocks
Summary: In the apocalyptic world, wolves roam alone and in peril. Can the goal of Paradise bring these strangers together? M for strong language and violence.
1. Prelude: Chuva

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wolf's Rain or any of the characters found in the series. However I do own Chuva, Caelius, Muir and a multitude of other characters not found in the anime or manga. (Actually I don't own Muir; she's based off a good friend. Either way, take any of them and you will be bombarded with e-drama.)

Rated **M** for strong language and graphic violence. No lemons or yaoi. This series is darker, grittier and more dramatic than the original, but I try to incorporate the element of comedy into anything I write. Although my sense of humor is a bit twisted..

There are going to be pairings, but I didn't write this just for the sake of that. There might only be two, maybe more. I haven't decided yet. Either way, definitely Kiba/OC and Hige/Blue, but I'm a terrible romance writer, so don't expect much from me.

In fact, don't expect much in general. I'm a horrible writer. I'm just amusing myself.

This chapter is very short. The others will be longer.

The song that's playing in the prelude is (Make Me Do) Anything You Want by A Foot in Cold Water. Yes, I know this song wouldn't be playing in the setting of WR.

Prelude

The bright moon overhead sadly, lacked the velocity to even compare to a weak bulb held in a lamp. Leaking yellowy light across the stony path of the city, a lone street corner of the decrepit city presented itself a fearsome opponent. Any light that might illuminate her figure was threatening. Lying in wait, Chuva held her breath in silence to the best of her abilities, letting it slowly slip in and out of her barely parted muzzle. Pain gripped her innards in a chokehold, making her plight all so much worse, the pressure intensifying with each strangled breath. As quiet and elusive as she hoped she was being, Chuva still caught the acidic green eyes of some far off cat staring at her. Near by, wafting from some house she must have been hiding behind, soft music played.

"_In the morning lights _

_  
Feels so good, by me _

_  
It could be so right _

_  
You and me, tonight."_

Chuva's ears tuned finely, trying to cancel out the soft rock music, listening desperately for any noises that might aid in saving her life tonight. She hoped the others were grateful; it was just her luck to become the unwilling distraction.

"_Make me do anything you want_

_Make me do anything you want."_

A fleeting shadow fell over the dull cast of light in the corner of her eye, a swift movement not having gone unnoticed. The garage she stood before continued to play its soft melody, but the wolf could not remain to hear it. Trying to ignore the sick, cold pain in her gut, Chuva scampered quickly off in the direction she had came, her gaze darting about hastily for any signs of other means to escape. But such a task felt impossible; light bloomed several transparent disks, the sidewalks and buildings of the wretched city blurring together every time she turned her visage. Blood splattered in a trail, dripping thickly from her belly, making her desperate fight for invisibility futile.

The gravity of the predicament weighed slowly upon her, but the wolf was hesitant to submit to the grim reaper on her trail. No – more than hesitant. The bastard would have to kill her this time to put her on her back. She staggered to pull herself upright on shaky human legs, surprised to see the pale white of tank top already stained so thick and dark with the crimson of her blood. Chuva fell back against the cool bricks of a building in a shallow alleyway, long brown hair falling about her shoulders and being stirred by the wind. How realistic, this guise…

The bang of a felled trashcan shot through the deathly silent night. Chuva tensed herself, her violet gaze rising to meet with the flaxen orbs lifting from beyond the dark corner of the garage. They froze upon her and the dark figure began to advance.


	2. Prelude: Brothers

3 months later

Under the dim light of the waning moon, Jupiter traversed through the pallid blanket of snow which was only a few inches deep. The onset of winter was just approaching, and the air would slowly become colder and colder with each passing day. His appearance reflected nothing of the weather's chill; he garbed his lean, golden frame in a simple white wife beater and khaki cargo pants that were tucked into black doc martens. Boasting a gray band of tattered fabric around his left wrist might have been the only article of sparse, additional warmth he had – save for the medium sized bottle of rum gripped in his hand. Others might have condemned them for relying on such primitive, lowly ways of warming up, but frankly, Jupiter couldn't force himself to give a shit. They could freeze while he and Saturn were toasty.

Stealing was something he had become good at since leaving his homelands with his brother. It was really how they managed to survive for so long. Hounding down elusive prey like deer or boar was too bothersome. A couple times Saturn had managed to catch a rabbit, but Jupiter would always be stealing from humans. It made surviving a lot easier – which indeed, was saying a lot.

His footfalls in the snow were like bombs, crunching underfoot and shattering the cold silence of the chilly night. Jupiter found himself weaving in and out of trees and boulders, following the musky scent of his brother. Following his nose, he continued his path until possibly 20 feet from their current territory when suddenly a new musk hit his nostrils. Jupiter froze, the fine hair on the back of his neck prickling up. Dim shadows weaved in the pit of his mind, worming about in malice, threatening to rise and devour his brain altogether. The traces of that jet black fur and fiery eyes were amide them, and he nearly dropped the rum.

Jupiter's stomach tightened, his eyes darting about the dark forest in alarm.

Nothing.

He slowly let his breathing flow again, shakily but to a somewhat normal degree. He sniffed at the air again, and although the smell of his nightmares still linger, another tied into it: light and airy, the cool smell of a young female. Confusion stirred within him, and quickly he passed the marking boulder into his and Saturn's temporary camp.

"Jupiter, tell me you don't smell that," his brother immediately asked, his voice hurried with fear as he stood up. Saturn's own human frame bore a different fashion – jeans that were tight on his skinny legs, ripped up and frayed, tucked into brown doc martens with a beaten-up long sleeved black shirt under a denim vest on his torso. The frayed appearance in clothing marked several healing injuries that would've been healed fully if not for the tapering off of the moon's energies.

"Yeah," Jupiter nodded, anxiety still preying at his gut. "But it isn't him."

"I think it's one from his litter," Saturn stated, and Jupiter's heart seemed to stop for a second. He hadn't even given thought to that. Why would it be so far from home?

Jupiter leaned and sat down next to his brother.

"Why would it be here? You don't think they've migrated?" he asked, uncorking the bottle with a sharp fang.

"I don't understand why they would come here," Saturn replied, grabbing the neck of the bottle after Jupiter had taken a swig and handed it off. "You don't think they're looking for us?"

Jupiter's golden eyes searched his brother. He seemed so calm for worrying on that matter.

"I think they're looking for Chuva," he said and effectively, Saturn started up with a ruckus of choked coughing, spitting rum out onto the snow.

"But – why – they," he coughed, wiping his mouth. "She's – she must've died that night. If she - didn't don't you think she would have found - us by now?"

Jupiter let his eyes fall, the reminder of the grave assumption putting gravity on his soul like a soaked fabric. The weight would be unbearable if they had known for sure.

"Maybe she has a grudge," he said. Jupiter could feel Saturn's crisp azure gaze upon him, and finally felt the bottle's mouth nudge his shoulder. He took it by the neck and gulped the rum hastily, the warmth burning down to his belly. Saturn had opened his mouth to speak, but a sudden nearby rustling enraptured both of their attentive gazes instantly. In the dark outline of bushes afar, leaves stirred. Jupiter immediately stood upon his feet – with a swagger brought on by the warmth of rum – he recklessly pursued the oddity. Saturn stood and hung back, waiting to be called upon for immediate backup should anything present itself a threat.

The scent – now overpowered by the not unpleasant reek of youth and female – was incredibly strong. He tore open the brush with lack of hesitation and common sense and with a bolt of start into his heart, leapt back. The stupidity of intoxication had gotten him; brave enough to throw away good sense and cowardly enough to be startled by what he had suspected was beyond the brush. His dulled senses sparked a sudden joy – a white pelt, female – that was crushed by a blow of reality.

A young white wolf was indeed lying in the brush, but it was not Chuva. She didn't smell like Chuva and she was too young to be Chuva. Jupiter's overwhelming disappointment had him ready to retreat to the camp before forcing him to sober up. The runt was barely breathing and her thin frame looked emaciated; no winter pelt for warmth gave him the ability to see the small outlines of the bottom of her rib cage and her pointy shoulder blades. Jupiter slowly knelt down, studying her face. A slender muzzle that would grow to be long as she aged, slim pointed ears and large, closed eyes. She reminded him of an old wolf he had seen in his early years in the pack.

"Jupiter?" Saturn's voice rang out from behind him. Quickly he ran his hand over the runt's back, as seeing that she would not wake, he lifted her out from the bushes, deciding that she must have fainted while walking. He returned to camp to meet with Saturn's curious, nervous gaze.

"Is it alive?" he asked as Jupiter sat down again. He placed the unconscious wolf pup between him and his brother as they were situated adjacent to one another.

"Yeah," Jupiter said, grasping the bottle of rum again and drinking. Saturn gave him an eye of disbelief-mottled aggravation.

"I don't know to do with her though," he continued, "I don't know if she's even going to live."

End Prelude

Yeah, a continuation from the first chapter to some extent. I'll have the real chapters up after this one now.


	3. The City's Tide

1 year later

The savage roar of the gigantic brute shattered any tepid atmosphere of the forest. From the foliage of trees above, birds leapt into the air, thin clouds of black and brown dispersing into the blue above. The hulking, ebony shaded mass of the bear rose above forest brush, her monolithic frame shifting around in a furious search for her enemies. The two darted craftily beneath shade and tree of the expansive wilderness, their slim physiques well disguised in the feral arena. Caelius and Muir met behind the creature, both sets of ears and tails erect and their eyes alight in sardonic amusement.

The bear scented the air and instantaneously swerved behind, a gigantic, heavily clawed paw swooping down against their shield of bush, slicing and parting it with one strong blow. Both wolves had leapt in different directions, a flash of white to the left, ruddy brown to the right. Cael's orange eyes shot up to the behemoth, but her attention was upon her sister. The bear had turned, dragging her immense paw with the motion as to smack Muir, and Cael's svelte white frame vaulted from the grassy earth right atop the furry shoulders of the bear. The bear gave another infuriated roar as her lethal white fangs took an immediate grip upon her fleshy nape, the thick fur in her mouth tickling at her throat and testing her gag reflex.

Muir's deep reddish brown, wolfen profile halted and she leapt at the bear as it raised its formerly busy paw in reach of the white wolf upon her back. Muir's fangs caught the pad of the bear, the taste of dirt and leathery flesh on her tongue, but no blood was drawn from the tough exterior. She could not puncture it, unable to apply so much pressure while dangling midair. The bear bellowed in her deep, guttural vocalizations and with great force, swung her arm backwards. Muir's grip slipped and her sinuous frame flew through the air, paws twisting madly in an attempt to land unscathed. Cael felt herself involuntarily retch and immediately let go of the bear's nape, gagging again and falling from her backside. The metallic taste of blood was absent from her mouth.

"Damn it," Cael cursed as Muir hit the earth behind her, staggering, but on her paws. She averted the searching paws of the furious bear, leaping back to her sister's side. Muir turned around, ears twisting forward as the two sisters watched the bear readjust her attention, her beady eyes falling upon themselves.

"Not worth it?" Muir asked, her vivid emerald gaze fearfully watching the enraged bear, the two wolves backing up in heed of her opening jaws.

"Fuck that," Cael replied, her sleek muzzle developing a vexed snarl, fangs unveiling themselves threateningly. Muir's expression followed in suit and the bear charged for them. The two pivoted, sprinting in a circle from her claws as the bear staggered in their wake.

"Well then think of something," Muir growled hastily and Cael glanced up. A sick bolt of fear shocked her heart as the bear's paw came at them again, this time narrowly missing Muir. The white wolf readied herself to dodge, but failed; the air burst from her lungs, through her mouth as ungodly pain struck her side, feeling cracking in her ribs. She hit the ground and rolled with the force, the sheer intensity propelling her several feet across the grassy terrain. She heard the bear give a higher yell, the obvious cry of pain intertwined in the angry bellow. Vision spinning madly, she opened her eyes to see the bear rise her head into the air, ruddy blood dripping madly and staining her sister's profile as she hung from the bear's nose, fangs nestled right into the sides of the septum.

Pain throbbed furiously in her right side, but Cael heaved herself upon her paws and swayed. The angry throb in her side nearly made her sick. The bear was shaking her head, but Muir was fastened tight - until she swatted at the wolf with a massive paw. The white wolf watched her sister's dark ruddy fur bristle angrily and her eyes clench with pain, five, thin lines sliced into her side. The other paw rose and struck, this time knocking Muir ungracefully from her hold. She yelped as she fell against the earth, and Cael bristled over with anger.

Muir had scrambled to her paws and narrowly dodged the oncoming swipe of another paw, but the bear was quick. She advanced upon them, and both wolves made to run. Cael's gait was hindered by a limp, and Muir circled back to the bear. She lunged and snapped at a back leg, nipping at flesh and fur that was thinner at the ankle. The bear gave a snarl, and Cael turned around and followed her sister in such pursuit. The familiar perfume of her sister's blood was now freshly wafting in the air, dribbled, small puddles dotting in Muir's wake.

Rounds of snapping and chase, they had figured out a pattern. The bear couldn't reach what was behind her, and whence she turned, they would be in line, biting at her back paws until they were specking blood onto the grass. Finally, the bear was withdrawing from her offensive combat. Malice-laced eyes watched as the bear gave small groans of defeat, backing away and hastily shuffling throughout the brush, using her massive paws to tear apart brush and shrub. She was looking for the prize that had spawned the fight. Her cub was off crying not far away.

"Next time it happens, no pussying out. Either we kill it or it kills us," Cael spat, her voice choked with aggravation as the bear disappeared into the forest. Both wolves had taken off in opposing direction, Cael's limp still apparent.

"Not like we had much choice," Muir growled in reply.

"So then I guess we die," Cael argued, "better than living as cowards."

----------------------

The light of the sun gave what little warmth it could to Freeze City, washing over the stone buildings with flaxen that only gave the decrepit appearance sparse color. It made nothing look nicer – friendlier maybe, but the humans quickly took to destroying that minor impression. The marketplace buzzed with crowded human activity. Vendors selling F grade food, people sleeping under ragged blankets. Although not incredibly fond of their species, Hige's heart still went out to the variety of small children living such a hard life on the street.

Just woken, stirred by some internal clock which recognized daylight, even if Hige himself did not, the dust hued wolf strolled through the crowds in his human guise, beneath the airy cotton fabric of his canary yellow hoodie and loose, light azure sweatpants. Though not out of the ordinary – how ironic – the wolf was still offered several looks of either contempt or confusion; it was uncommon for someone who looked healthy and bore vibrant clothing to frequent the aisles of the city. He had been in town for a while: his face was seen often, and no longer regarded as a foreigner, he was assumed one of the richer inhabitants.

But still, for that reason – probably another – girls his age strutted about as he passed by, offering their winks or come hither looks. Although great for the ego, it only spread the poisonous ennui Hige felt each day. Getting involved with humans was a bad idea. A very bad idea.

The wolf side stepped passerby and began his meander through the less crowded streets of the city. Those meant for cars but more usually used by humans. The reason he had come to the city was still blatant, and he already had pursued the enticing aroma to the furthest he could. The lab was shut off, impossible to get into without causing uproar. Chaos with humans was something he did his best to avoid, even if it meant sacrificing painful curiosity. And even still that thirst could not be quenched.

----------------------

A vile, rotten city so decrepit from human hand that even wolves took shelter among the disgrace of humanity. And worse – appealing to them, becoming them. They were no better than the humans themselves, the fallen mutts pretending to be one among the soulless shadows. Kiba's hind leg throbbed with a reoccurring anger and pain as he limped through the alleys littered with seedy humans, living on the streets. It was where they belonged, on the streets of their precious cities.

On cue, the elusive, returning reeking stench of foreign toxins and that bitch's domesticated scent pulled from the shifting crowds. The hunter's gun clicked and Kiba whirled his head around, a feral yellow eye snapping upon the scene of the snarling, ebony dog and the rifle-baring man standing in the center of the alley. Terrified humans either dodged him or flattened against the walls, staring with wide eyes and protecting their kin. The dog sprinted from his side and raced towards him and Kiba twisted his sinuous frame to meet her, tail flagging up in a proud banner, baring his fangs angrily.

The dog vaulted from the stone terrain, her svelte frame midair as the gun shot exploded in the air and a sharp burst of pain shot through his chest. Immediately darkness fogged at the sides of his vision, his entire body thrown backwards with the force of impact. His frame went numb and his consciousness dissipated in sparks of coal.

----------------------

A graceful, floral fragrance that had been steadily growing stronger with every step she had taken as she stalked through the city. It swirled and whipped about in the gait of breezes, but never was it fully diminished, the strength seeming to reverberate an anxious fluttering in her stomach, a nostalgic, hopeful pull at her heart. She recognized the feeling, but also noted a strange intensity also pulsating within it.

Chuva's thin, feral frame sat within the snowy tundra, miles from the scent's pull… the dome's head, marked by a jut of twisted bark atop it, sat in place on the horizon, begging her to invade.


End file.
